$\left(5x - 3\right)^2 = \ ?$
Answer: $= \left(5x - 3\right)\left(5x - 3\right)$ $= 5x \cdot \left(5x - 3\right) - 3 \cdot \left(5x - 3\right)$ $= \left( 5x \cdot 5x \right) + \left( 5x \cdot -3 \right) + \left( -3 \cdot 5x \right) + \left( -3 \cdot -3 \right)$ $= 25x^2 + \left( 5x \cdot -3 \right) + \left( -3 \cdot 5x \right) + \left( -3 \cdot -3 \right)$ $= 25x^2 + \left( -15x - 15x \right) + \left( -3 \cdot -3 \right)$ $= 25x^2 - 30x + \left( -3 \cdot -3 \right)$ $= 25x^2 - 30x + 9$